Talk:Christmas 2016 Event/@comment-30121804-20161203073507/@comment-27904100-20161203083814
the story? first, Jeanne Alter (JA) wants to hinder Santa Alter crhistmast activity by stealing his presents bag using potion from KoGil, but turns out it turns her into kid just like KoGil. by turning into Jeanne Darc Alter Santa Lily (JDASL) her personality also change and she want to be Santa instead of going against it. Santa alter agree and told her to go with Master. But her own idea of Santa is giving a "useful" present for the kids wether thats make them "happy" or not. such as JingKe want to get more drunk but she gave her anti drunk medicine and for Fuuma she gave her book to study for properly saying the right NP name without knowing there is a big reason for Fuuma NP name sound like english is to memory his friends ( something like that, i kind of forgot) thus giving JDASL sad apologotic face for unknowingly hurting his feelings. although Fuuma is okay with her honest feeling in helping. At this time Amakusa already realize the problem with JDASL so he start pretend to be ISLAND MASK to help her. So when go to the next one, which is alice and Jack, both of them is pure kids who just want dolls, but JDASL again try to give "useful" present for them which is studying at the temple since they play too much, but before giving the presents, JDASL already realize that it is not what they want, thus she jst run away after giving the present. Both Alice and Jack after her and return her present thus asking her for another present which is want to see the sea. she agree for it, but both EMIYA and Amakusa know if she just giving the present that will be a problem for her. Here get a bit complicated. Jeanne Alter is already a non-exist servants because there are no history of her and no one know or worship her at all, she can become servant after being created by Jill, but she have to go through many trial and after a small chances she finally become servant, WHILE JDASL is another form from her which is much more dangerous in maintaining her existence. EMIYA and Amakusa know if she just giving the present then there are no different with anything who just do what they told, while Santa has more meaning for "giving present to good kids, giving lecture to bad kids". EMIYA, Amakusa, Romani and a few other servants work together in becoming obstacle for her not getting the presents is for her to realize that she try to give present to alice and jack is not because she simply were told to but because she sincerely want to see them happy. IF not she will lose her own believe and understanding santa, thus can make her own existence dissappear. too long eh? sorry bout that, hope this help. i can read japanese, so just post the picture of any dialogue then i can translate it. well maybe up to 80% chances of successfuly translate it.